Midnight Sun
by Mrs.Edward Anthony
Summary: What would things have turned out like if Edward would have lost control that first day in Biology? Would Bella hate him for everything that he did? Will she become a vampire? Do they still become a couple? Read to find out.


Summary: What would thing have turned out like if Edward lost control that first day in Biology? Would Bella hate him for it? Do they still become a couple? Read to find out.

* * *

E.p.o.v: 

I watched as the new girl as she walked into the classroom and handed the teacher her slip. As i tried to read her thoughts and i came up blank. I have yet to meet a person who's mind i couldn't read. She began walking towards my desk.' she's cute' i thought. 'she is definantly someone i would want to spend the rest of eternity with' she stopped at my table and sat down that's when it hit me her blood calling to me like a siren's song.

"Hello" she said looking at me.

"Hi"

What's your name" she asked

"Edward Cullen and what might your name be?" i asked she gave me a funny look like i had three heads or something. Just then i realized i was holding my breath.

"Isabella Swan but please call me Bella" She said finally. And as she was talking i took in a deep breath and right there was one of the worst things i could have done. Her scent him me like a ton of bricks i imediantly knew that my control would only last a few more minutes. I have to get out of here now.

"Mr. Banner may i please go to the nurse i don't feel very well."

"Yes, you may. Miss Swan can you please help him to make sure he makes it there ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Banner" 'of all things that could have happened he decides to send the girl that is the reason for all of my problems with me' 'great' i thought

Bella got up as i started walking out of the room.

"Hey why don't we go for a walk in the woods, all i need is a little fresh air and I'll be ok." i said to Bella luring her away from the school so i could just give into the monster deep inside that is just raging to get out.

"ok" she said a little hesitant.

We walked along the trail that led from the school into the thick forests of forks. After a while i turned and looked at Bella only to see those deep chocolate eyes that only held love and compassion. 'For who' i though. i wasn't sure but when she noticed that i was staring at her the love only seemed to grow deeper. That was when i knew it i am going to spend the rest of forever with her. And then i lost it i pulled her close, and bit her. 'Oh-No i'm too late' thought Alice. At the sound of her thoughts i immediantly let go of Bella having injected my venom into her.

'eeeek maybe this is a god thing... a very good thing' Alice. And with that i was left to her vision.

VISION

Bella and i were laying in the meadow both of us sparkling from the sun.

"Edward do you ever regret what you did to me?"

"Love what are you talking about?"

"That day in Biology when you bit me."

" No never."

" Good because i love you Edward."

" I love you too Bella"

We kissed a very passionate kiss.

END VISION

Oh yes this will be a very good thing. 'Edward you need to call Carlisle and tell him to come home and that your bringing Bella.' Alice and Jasper both thought.

I pulled put my phone and dialed Carlisle's cell. He answered on the third ring.

C.P.O.V:

"Hello?"

"Carlisle you need to get home as soon as possible!"

"Edward slow down what's wrong?"

"Carlisle please don't hate me please but i bit a girl"

"Edward i don't hate you i could never hate you, but did you kill her?" i could here screaming in the background.

"NO i couldn't kill her after i bit her i relized that i loved her."

" Edward get her to the house i will be home as soon as possible."

"okay thank you Carlisle."

A.P.O.V:

OH this will be so great Edward finally has someone.

B.P.O.V:

I walked into the forest with Edward. With each step he took i fell deeper and deeper in love with him. Suddenly he stopped and turned around and his eyes met mine. They were filled withso much passion and love. Then he pulled me close and i don't know why but i expected him to kiss me.Instead he bit me. And then there was a feeling that felt like fire running through my vains and then he stopped but hte pain only grew inintensity. I heard him on the phone with someone named Carlisle. I screamed and then i blacked out.

E.P.O.V:

I hate putting her through this but i am so afraid of her hating me. All of my thoughts led me to one conclusion. She'll hate me and never want to talk to me again. She'll see me for the monster that i really am.

A/N: Please Review. The faster you guys review the faster i update mosy of the time. Also the first person to review each chapter can ask me one question about the story and i will answer. I will let you know who the first person to review was at hte begining of the next chapter. So until next time...

-Mrs. Edward Anthony


End file.
